who was it?
by ritazzzzaaaa
Summary: mo was kidnapped, who did it? read to find out! lots of wenlivia!3
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :So now olivia and wen are an official couple! Their tour ended and they're back to school and everyone thinks they're awesome, but someone's jealous. **

**I love writing this welivia's fics. I really hope you guys like it as much as the first one.**

**I thought about this because of a scene from the movie, the part where olivia's getting a turbo blast and stuff. **

**this fic has more drama, but i like writing drama fics, and short fics, because i don't like when people write long ones so...**

**please review.**

**i don't own lemoade mouth.**

Olivia's POV

I still think I'm dreaming, everyone at school already liked our band, but after the tour things are CRAZY! I think I signed about 20 CDs today.

I still didn't find Wen, he's probably with our fans. _Our fans_. It still sounds weird, but cool.

"OMG hey! Can you sign this?" a random girl showed up, with a pic of me and Wen.

"Yeah sure…" wow, that was really awkward.

"you and Wen are the perfect couple! You guys are soul mates!"

"thanks, here, now I have to go, bye!" I handed her the pic and tried to find the rest of the band.

"Olivia!" Charlie.

"Charlie!" I hugged him, after the tour ended I've only been with Wen and Stella. "I missed you so much!"

Charlie was like a brother to me, he was younger than the rest of the band. since we started this thing me and him were always really close.

his mother still doesn't agree with this band thing, so she only let him go on tour because he promissed her he would go to some math camp or something till school started. so i didn't saw him.

"yeah, me too! Do you know where's the rest?"

"no, I've already search half school, but I still didn't find th-"

"hey, guess who it is?" I recognized the voice, he putted his hands on my eyes and started giggling.

"oh, I don't know… is it Wen?" he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

I putted my hands around his neck and kissed back.

everyone thought that and i agree, were the perfect couple, we love each other, so were perfect! i'm completly in love with him, and i think he loves me too, even if he still hasn't told me so.

We stopped when we heard everyone around us go like "uuuhhhh!"

He gave me his hand and we went to the cafeteria. Stella and Scott were already there.

"hey guys! What's up?" Stella greeted while she hugged us.

"Where's Mo, I haven't seen her all day I thought she was with you guys!" Scott said, he seemed really worried.

"we thought she was with you!" Wen said.

"I was searching for you guys, and I didn't see her, nobody saw her today"

That was really weird, Mo never skipped school, she was really ponctual and she even came to school when she was sick.

The day rolled out normally, I mean _our_ normal.

The time kept passing on, and a week went thru and there was no sign of Mo.

So we decided to go to her house. We knocked and her mom came to the door, she had really dark circles under her eyes and you could tell she was crying. I think Scott almost had and heart attack, he was really pessimist.

"Where's Mo?..." Charlie asked slowly.

Mo's mom busted into tears. We tried to calm her down and then Mo's father showed up. We looked at him and waited. After a few seconds he started talking.

"we don't know—she- she went to school on Monday, and she never came back" we could tell he was holding back his tears. "we already called the police, they're searching, but they didn't find her.

We all froze, and Scott was crying.

*Next day (Sunday)*

We were all in my backyard, Scott looked horrible, he really loved Mo. We all did, no one slept.

"we- we need to do something…"he said.

"the police is already doing something" Charlie said.

"I don't care about that, we need to try, try to find her, will search, if you guys aren't going to help it's ok, but I can't just sit here and, and wait for the worst!"

He was right, we had to try.

"Ok, were going with you."

We searched everywhere, no one saw her. We were all freaking out.

Wen and I went for a walk, but he forgot his phone, so I waited outside.

Suddenly I heard something, it was like someone was coming, then I felt someone grabbing me and covering my mouth. I tried to scream but whoever was doing that was really strong. So I used my last weapon, I bite his finger.

"WEEEEN!" it quickly covered my mouth and carried me running.

I thought I was going to die or something I was really scared, but I heard someone running.

"Olivia!"

Wen catched him, but he pulled a knife from the pocket and putted it right besides my neck.

"so, aren't you going to do something? She'll pay for what you do! Oh but I forgot! You're a _lover_ not a fighter right?"

Wen wasn't the type of person who got into fights, he didn't like it.

I felt the knife on my neck, and I was really scared, what was he going to do?

He putted the knife back in the pocket.

"I knew it, now go away, loser." I couldn't believe it. Why doesn't he do something?

Suddenly he punched the guy and I fell, they started fighting and I picked my phone to call someone. But it was too late, probably some neighbor saw it and called the cops. But the guy escaped and we didn't even saw his face, the police didn't stop, they only tried to catch him.

" oh my god! Wen are you ok? I'm sorry I-"

"I'm ok calm down… we don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault!"

"I should had been more careful! Oh no, you're bleeding!" he had lots of blood in the nose and in the mouth.

"don't worry about that"

"don't worry? You hate fights! And you would never get into one if it wasn't for me"

"because I love you…"

"really?"

"Yeah"

"me too" I hugged him then I heard someone calling me, it was Stella.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"some guy tried to "kidnap" me, and Wen… fought with him" I felt so guilty. " and he's all broken!"

"calm down, ok?" he putted his hand on my cheek "it wasn't your fault"

"yeah Olivia he's right, you didn't plan this"

"God, my dad can't see me like this!"

"no worries, you guys can come to my house!"

"but shouldn't we tell someone?"

"I don't think we should Olivia, not right now. Right now we need to know who did this."

"How?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something, but I'm sure about one thing, who did this to you, is the same person who kidnapped Mo."

**so... what do you guys think? i'm really proud of this fic, and it will rpobably have 1 or 2 more chapters!**

**who do you guys think _the guy_ was? please review and tell me what you think! 3**


	2. chapter 2

**second chapter! so i got 2 reviews :(. but still they were both awesome reviews, so i wrote the second chapter.**

**everyone thinks Ray's guilty! maybe you're right :P**

**sorry if you find any grammar errors or something!**

**i don't own lemonade mouth, i just love it! 3**

**hope you guys like it :D**

I really liked Stella's house, it was huge! Her living room was probably bigger than my whole house.

Her mom and dad were upstairs working as usual and her brothers were in their room, so we went to the living room. She gave Wen a thing to clean the blood and started talking.

"do you guys have an idea about who could have done this?"

"I don't know, whoever it was, it was really strong, we don't know if it was a man or a women, because it was wearing really large clothes."

"It was probably a man, it was really strong" I said.

"we need a plan"

"a plan?"

"yes, we need to find out who did this! I'm going to call Scott and Charlie! Be right back"

Stella was way excited, she was talking like we were secret agents.

"I have to go upstairs!" we heard her say.

I looked at Wen, he wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still looked really bad.

"are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure! Stop worrying about it. It's okay" he smiled at me. Gosh he was so perfect.

He leaned and we kissed.

"hey gu- woah! Sorry for interrupting!" Scott and Charlie said as they arrived.

"stop it!"

"are you ok, man? Where's Stella?"

"yeah I'm fine, she's upstairs."

"I couldn't understand her on the phone, what happened?"

"Olivia was waiting for me outside, and I heard her scream, someone was trying to take her, so I punched him…"

"woah, I wasn't expecting that…" Charlie said.

We were just talking when suddenly Stella showed up and she had a huge smile on her face, we didn't see a smile like that since Mo was gone.

"what?"

"I know what we're going to do!" we all looked at her "so, Olivia, the person tried to kidnap you, and it probably won't do it again cause it looks like you have a new bodyguard " she looked at Wen and giggled "but, I don't have one"

"so?"

"we can use me as a "bait" ! I'll just go for a walk or something, and if it tries to do something, you guys show up and-"

"Stella! We're not going to use you as a bait! That's really dangerous!" Charlie screamed.

"calm down! It's nothing, you guys can follow me and help me if something happens!"

"we can't do that!"

"fine!" they were really nervous , this arguing was getting out of hands "then tell me! Tell me how the hell are we going to find her!"

"I don't know, but we'll find another way! We're not just going to put you out there, we don't know who it is, it can be dangerous! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Charlie grabbed his jacket and went home.

We were all really quiet, Scott already left, and we were going to sleep at Stella's place.

Me and Wen stayed in a room, it had two beds, and Wen fell asleep really quickly.

But I couldn't sleep, all this stuff that was going on was too much. We all missed Mo, and now this arguing only toured us more apart. So I went to Stella's room.

"you're awake" I said.

"I couldn't sleep"

"me neither" I said as I sat on her bed " are you okay?"

"yes, I just don't know what was all that about! Why was he so mad? I hate it when we fight…"

"me too, I think you should talk to him, tomorrow."

"yeah you're probably right"

we were talking and around 2 a.m. I went to my bed.

"Olivia, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Wen.

" 'morning…"

"good morning baby, you look really sleepy"

"oh it's nothing, it's just that I couldn't sleep so I went to Stella's rooms and we started talking and- well basically, I only came to bed at 2 a.m."

I got dressed and went downstairs.

"hey Stella"

"Morning"

"thank you for letting us stay here"

"no problem. You guys can stay here every time you want, I hate being alone"

"uh, where are you parents?"

"my dad had some emergency at work and my mom took my brothers to some random science club"

"oh"

"so guys, it's Saturday, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we could go to the mall or something"

"it's cool, for me" Wen said.

"ok, I'll call Scott and Charlie" Stella had a little shiver.

**STELLA'S POV**

We went to the mall and had dinner there. They wanted to stay there and I told them I had to go home because my mom called me. They couldn't find out about my plan, they already tried to stop me but I know this is the only way to find Mo, so I'm just going to walk around my neighborhood. When it shows up, I'll attack it. I'm not that weak, I can fight it. I don't need Charlie to save me. And he's probably too busy crying over Mo so.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

"hey… Charlie?"

"what Olivia?"

"have you talked to Stella, like since, the fight?"

"oh, no, I didn't"

"well, you should talk to her, Stella really likes you, and she's probably really sad about your arguing."

"I don't know, I mean-"

"Charlie c'mon, go talk to her!"

"she's right man, you should talk to her" Wen said.

"okay" I grabbed my jacket "see you guys later?"

"yeah sure, bye!"

I forgot my wallet, so I had to walk all the way to Stella's house.

I really like Stella, but I don't think Olivia is right, yes, we're friends but, I don't think she likes me, I mean why would she. She's a year older than me, and she's famous, she can have any boy she wants to. And everyone thinks I still like Mo, so I better not tell anyone.

When I got to Stella's neighborhood I saw her, and she was with someone, what the hell was she doing outside? Suddenly the person grabs her and she starts kicking it.

Oh my god I can't believe she did it. I started running, I had to catch her. Man, I told her not to do it!

"Stella!" the person stopped and looked at me. Stella had an opportunity, and she never wastes an opportunity. She punched it in the stomach and it let her fall to ground and ran away, moaning in pain.

"Stella! Are you okay? Man I told you not to do this! What if I didn't show up are you crazy?"

"no I'm not crazy ! I had to do this, even if you guys wouldn't help. We need to find Mo! We can't give up!"

"we didn't give up! But we're not using ourselves as baits! C'mon it has to be a better way to solve this! We'll find her, but we need to calm down"

"well this is weird you're the one who should be freaking out! I mean Mo's missing, isn't she like your eternal love, your soul-mate?"

"god I'm tired of this and I don't like Mo anymore, it was just a crush!"

"just a crush? For god's sake Charlie, every time Mo thought of quitting the band, you did it too, every time Mo was bored, you were the clown, every time Mo wanted something you turned into a server, and the list goes on and on, you're completely obsessed with her, and I don't believe you!"

"okay don't believe me! I don't need you to believe me!"

"of course you don't, I'm nothing! To you, I'm nothing, nothing at all! I was never important" she started crying "in my whole life, I was never the one, I-" I couldn't handle it anymore, I kissed her, it didn't matter, what happened next. In this moment I didn't care about the band, or if she was going to hate me after that kiss. I just couldn't help it, seeing her so fragile, I just had to. And she started kissing back I just hoped that was a good sign.

We pulled apart.

"what was this?" she asked.

"I like you."

"really? I thought you like-"

"I told you I didn't like her anymore. So does this mean you like me?"

"well, I, I guess so."

I leaned and kissed her again.

***Sunday, Olivia's backyard, Olivia's POV***

"have you seen Charlie or Stella since yesterday?" I asked Wen. I was sitting on his lap.

He slept at my place because he didn't want his dad to know, and his eye was still purple.

"no, I'm going to text them"

"okay"

Wen was taking his phone from the pocket, but he didn't need to send the message because Stella and Charlie showed up, holding hands?

"hey, guys?"

"we can explain, but it's kind of a long story"

They told us all about Stella's plan, and what Charlie did, but we still didn't know who it was.

"so what do we know about "it"?"

"we don't know nothing whoever is doing this, is doing it right, we don't know if it was a man or a woman, it had really large clothes, and something in the mouth that changed the voice."

"wait, it talked when he tried to kidnap you, Olivia?"

"yes, it told Wen, "oh yeah, you're a lover, not a fighter right?" "

"wait, I only heard Wen saying that once" Charlie said "that whole thing when Olivia was getting a turbo blast, and I told Ray I was going to fight him, and Wen, told Ray that…"

We all looked to each other.

"Ray?" I said.

"do you guys really think he would do this, I mean he's, Ray, but c'mon!"

"I think he would" Stella said and we all looked at her " guys think about it, we destroyed his band! We practically stole Scott. Since we started this band he always tried to end it!"

"well, I guess you're right, but still"

"I think we can only do one thing, we have to confront him." Stella stood up and we all followed her.

"how do you know where Ray lives?" Charlie asked.

"I know everything" Charlie just smiled.

We knocked and waited.

I didn't really think this was a good idea, we can't just go to his house and confront him about something we're not sure. Yes, all the evidences say it was him, but still, we can't just do this. And if Ray really did this, he wouldn't just admit it.

He opened the door looked at us and said "what?"

"don't "what" us, we know what you've been doing!"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"where's Mo?"

"Mo? How should I know?"

"just stop it, we know everything. Admit it or else."

He glared at us. "or else what?"

"guys"

Stella gave us the sine and we grabbed our ropes, and took Ray with us.

We hid him at Charlie's. His parents never go to the basement, where he has his drums, so we hid him there.

"what do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"you will stay there till you tell us where you hid Mo, and confess that you tried to kidnap us"

"why would I do tha-" Stella covered his mouth with duct tape.

We went upstairs.

"do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"trust me."

**review guys! please it's really important to me! the more reviews i get the sooner i'll post the third chapter!**

**3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**so i was here with nothing to do so i was like, hey why not update the fic?**

**so here you go, third chapter! 3**

"so..." i asked Charlie "did Ray confess anything yet?"

"no, I usually ask him twice a day, but he's always saying he doesn't know what we're talking about"

It's Wednesday and Ray was there since Sunday. We were at school when suddenly Molly (I don't remember the name of the blonde girl that was messing with Olivia in the turbo blast scene, I don't know if they even mentioned it in the movie, so let's just call her Molly) showed up and looked at us.

I looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"hey" she clearly wanted something, she never talks to us. "have you guys seen Ray lately"

"no"

"and do you think he has something to do with Mo's thing?"

"well" Stella started " we actually think he is somehow related to that, let's wait and see"

"I" I started " I don't really think these two cases are related."

"oh! Thank you, anyways."

She left.

"what was that all about?"

"I don't know! Maybe she was just worried, about Ray you know. Everyone thinks he's missing"

"maybe you're right" Wen said "I've always thought she liked Ray, you know, she and her other friend were always all over Mud Slime Crush, and over Ray."

We finished eating and went to class.

*text Olivia- Wen*

Wen- hey

Olivia- hello, what's up?

W- nothing, just wanted to talk to you :D

O-oh, that's sweet ;)

W-want to come over?

O- don't you think it's a little late? :S

W- we don't have school tomorrow, and you could sleep here…

O- I guess I could go, I'll just ask my grandmother, brb

W-ok

-5 minutes later-

O- she said I could go, see you in 10 min.

W- okay 3

I caught a bus to Wen's place, I could walk but, I'm really lazy.

"hey" he smiled as he opened the door.

"hi" I kissed him.

I greeted his sister because his father and stepmother had "a date".

"okay Georgie (I think that's her name) we'll be upstairs if you need something."

Wen's room was really simple, but really cool, my favorite thing was his plasma screen, so, we watched a movie.

I looked at him. His eyes are so blue. He's so perfect.

He realized I wasn't looking to the screen anymore and looked at me, smiled and kissed me.

We started slowly but soon we were making out. Maybe I was going too far, but for me, it all seemed so right. He putted his hand on my leg. I didn't feel uncomfortable with that, but I didn't feel ready, so I stopped him.

"sorry" he apologized.

"no, I'm sorry, but I can't"

"Olivia, you don't have to. I'm with you because I love you, and honestly, I'm not ready too. I wasn't going to do anything."

"okay, but I think it is better if I go."

"But you can't leave, it's like 11 p.m., you can't go alone."

"I'll be fine, don't worry" I smiled, I didn't want him to think I was mad at him, it wasn't his fault. But I didn't feel comfortable with sleeping there that night. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"ok" he gave me a small peck on the lips.

"bye"

"bye, I love you." He said.

"me too"

It was really late so I had to walk home.

It was really dark and kind of scary… I rushed home, but before I got there someone grabbed me, that sounded familiar. But this time it was different. This time, Wen wasn't there to help me.

The person took me to some house in the middle of now where and went to the basement. And there was someone there, was it Mo? I really hoped so, but I couldn't see, whoever it was had a paper bag on the head. The person putted me on the ground at took the bag out of… Mo's head!

"Mo!" I said.

"Olivia!" she seemed so weak. The person left.

"Oh god, Mo, we missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too! I'm so scared Olivia, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know… well, I guess I was right"

"right about what?"

"everyone thought Ray did this, so we hid him in Charlie's basement."

"really? Well, maybe it was him, maybe he told someone else to kidnap you since he was trapped."

"how would he do that?"

"maybe, oh, maybe he used his phone!"

"MO! That's it! The phone!"  
>"what?"<p>

"I have my phone I can text someone!"

"Oh my god Olivia! Good idea! I have my hands free where is it?"

"in my pocket"

She took the phone and started writing. Then stopped.

"to who should I send this?"

"I think you should text Wen, then he'll tell the others"

"okay"

Wen's POV

I really hope Olivia isn't mad. Man, why did I do that? I don't want to make her feel pressured, and I'm not even ready for that, I just putted my hand on her leg, I don't know why I just did, and I didn't have second intentions.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Olivia.

Text- Wen, it's Mo! Someone kidnaped Olivia, and now she's with me. It wasn't Ray, at least physically.

What? Olivia, like, she, he, man I'm going to kill him. I called Scott and after asking Charlie, I told him to meet me at Charlie's house.

"Man, what happened?"

"someone kidnapped Olivia, but she took her phone so Mo texted me. And if Ray sent someone, I don't care, if he doesn't tell us, I'm going to kill him."

I rushed downstairs. No one messes with my girl!

"what did you do?"

"what the hell are you talking about I didn't do anything, I still don't know why I'm here!"

"Olivia's missing too, did you send someone since you're trapped?" Charlie asked.

"man I didn't send anyone! Can you guys just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to your precious girl"

"Than if you didn't, who did?"

"I don't know! I don't know, I've been telling you that since I'm here! Can I go now?"

"no" I said as I putted more duct tape on his mouth.

General POV

Wen was really worried, he didn't know what to do. The girl he loved was nowhere to be found. So he decided to text Mo again, and asked them if they knew where they were.

"Olivia says she doesn't know where they are, but when the person took her there, she said they were at a house, in the middle of nowhere."

"where can they be?" Scott said.

"shouldn't we call the cops?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's better if we don't. they were already alerted to the situation. We don't need more people freaking out over this. And Stella told Olivia's grandmother that she was staying at her house."

They just sat there in Charlie's bedroom, thinking about where they could be. When suddenly Scott stands up.

"you guys! I think I know where they are!"

"well, talk!"

"well, one day, I had a concert, and it was on a really big and abandoned house!"

"let's go than!"

They caught the bus and went to the house. Wen and Scott ran, they were really worried.

"Olivia!"

Wen looked like he just saw God, he was really happy and he rushed to her hugged her and kissed her. And so did Scott.

They were releasing them, when they heard a huge bang!. Someone locked the door.

They were trapped. Again.

**liked it? so review! reviews make me happy, being happy makes me post THE LAST CHAPTER faster! please tell me what you guys think! 3 3**


	4. last chapter!

**LAST CHAPTER!**

Olivia's POV

Great, now we were all trapped there.

Charlie was freaking out, well, we all were, but he was worst. He was trying to open the door, but it was locked.

Wen approached me, and untied me.

"are you okay?"

"yes" I hugged him.

"sorry for what happened"

"stop saying you're sorry, I'm not mad at you."

"I really didn't mean it, and if I didn't do it, we wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here"

"and we wouldn't have found Mo." I smiled. "really, don't worry about it, we will get out of here"

The rest of the night rolled out slowly, we were all scared. Was really Ray behind all this? Or, for the first time, was he a victim too? We tried to find out who did this but, who could do this, and why? Charlie and Mo fell asleep, but, me, Wen and Scott, couldn't sleep. So we just laid there, staring at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come and save us.

We could see the sun shining thru the window, and we hoped the person who locked us there came so we could do something.

Suddenly, the door opened and it entered, we all stood up.

No one tried to fight it, we knew it had a knife. It closed the door behind it, and looked at us.

"did Ray told you to do this?" Scott asked.

It didn't answer.

"are you going to answer any question?" Wen asked.

"if you ask the right ones" we still couldn't figure out who it was by the voice.

"what do you want?" Charlie asked.

I don't think this is going anywhere. But suddenly all my hopes raised. I saw Stella sneaking in thru a hole in the wall, so I tried to distract it.

"aren't you going to tell us anything?" Stella got closer. "why are you here anyways, if you aren't going to say nothing, why are you here?"

She was right behind it and jumped to its back, so it fell we all jumped on the top of it and tried to immobilize him. Suddenly everything started to fade away, I heard someone scream my name and felt a huge pain in my stomach. My eyes started closing, slowly. But before they closed compelitly I touched my stomach and looked at my hand, it was blood.

General POV

Olivia was lying on the ground, practically dead. There was lot of blood coming out. Wen screamed her name and catched her in his arms. We went outside so he could call an ambulance. In the moment he didn't even care about anything else, he just wanted to save her.

Meanwhile they were still trying to immobilize the person. Stella climed on to the top of it grabbed the knife and putted it right besides its neck.

"stop" she said.

"ok, ok!"

Charlie took out the thing it had on the head and they couldn't believe who it was.

When they finally arrived the hospital Wen was freaking out. If something happened, what would he say to Olivia's grandmother, what would his dad think. But most important, he couldn't loose his little girl.

She was so important to him. He always had a crush on her. But now it was serious. He loved her. She was his everything. Without her life just wouldn't be the same.

He sat there, waiting for something to happen. The doctor showed about about one hour after.

"well?"

"well, she lost lots of blood" Wen's eyes were wide open. "calm down! She's okay! She's very weak now, but she'll be fine" Wen smiled.

"thank god! Can I see her?"

"yes come this way please"

Wen came in and saw Olivia, on the bed.

"hey" he putted her hair behind her ear. "how are you feeling?"

"well, I guess, where's the rest of the band?"

"oh, I don't really know I haven't talked to them since, well since you got stabbed. I just wanted to get you out of there, I didn't want to loose you"

"oh, that's sweet." She smiled. "but you should call them, to know if they're ok"

"yeah, yo-" In that moment, Charlie, Scott, Stella and Mo entered the room.

"hey guys" Olivia greeted.

"hey Olivia, how are you, are you okay?"

"yes, I'm feeling a lot better"

"oh great, we were really scared."

They started chatting and Wen remembered.

"wait guys, we're missing the point here! Did you guys found out who it was?"

"oh right! You guys won't believe who it was!"

*flashback on*

Stella took that thing out, and their jaws dropped.

"Molly?" Scott said.

Stella stoop up and so did Molly.

"what the heck? Why did you do this?"

"you guys have nothing to do with it"

"nothing to do with it? Are you kidding?"

Scott grabbed so she would talk.

"you trapped me here, and all of us actually, and you even stabbed Olivia!" Mo said.

"tell us why did you do this"

"ok, ok! I'll tell"

"we're hearing"

"I, I like… like Scott!" she said.

"what? That doesn't make sense!" Scott looked at Mo.

"you like Scott. But why would you kidnap all of us?"

"well, I didn't want to. First I kidnapped Mo, because, because you're dating Scott, and then everyone started thinking it was Ray, but why would he only kidnap Mo? So I tried to take Olivia and then Stella… and Olivia again…"

"you're crazy, right?" Stella said.

"no, I'm not! I just like him. And I want him to be mine! And before this whole band thing started you used to hang out more with me, so I tried to kidnap them all!"

"this is insane…"Stella sighed.

"but you guys can't tell anyone!"

"okay, no I'm sure, you're crazy"

"please guys, they'll arrest me, and don't want to go to jail!"

"well, maybe you should have thought about that earlier!"

"guys please"

"are you nuts? We're not just going to forget about this!"

"police!" a man screamed.

*flashback off*

"and then, she escaped, and the cops drived us here and said they would try to find her"

"wow, Molly?" Olivia said.

"I didn't even think about that"

"oh my god, guys, with all this going on, I think we forgot something"

"what?"

"well, Ray."

"oh god…"

"he's going to kill us"

"maybe we should put him asleep, and put him in his house, and if he asks, it was all just a dream!" Stella said.

"ok, guys. Let's go!"

"Wen, are you staying?"

"yep, I'll catch you guys later"

"bye!"

"bye Olivia get well soon!"

"bye guys!"

"so do you know when you can come home?"

"the doctor said that, if everything rolls out fine, tomorrow I'll be back!"

"great, that's awesome" Wen smiled.

He leaned and they kissed. A long and passionate kiss.

They were in love and everything was perfect.

**The end! So guys what did you guys think? Was it too fluffy? Was it too obvious?**

**Was it terribly awful and I should never write again? Or did you guys loved it and want more?**

**Sorry if it has any grammar errors, I'm Portuguese, and sometimes I make mistakes!**

**please please please review, and give me suggestion about what you guys want me to write about!**


End file.
